


Ties

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Morning After, Non-Sexual Intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a shared night, two loners figure out that what they're looking for is closer than expected. (Sequel to 'Pack')</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ties

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Ties  
> Rating: PG - 13  
> Pairing/s: Derek/Chris  
> Character/s: Derek, Chris  
> Summary: After a shared night, two loners figure out that what they're looking for is closer than expected.  
> Submission Type: ficlet  
> Word Count: 828  
> Prompt: #105: Entrance  
> Disclaimer: I DON’T own anyone or anything. I DON’T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.

When Chris had entered Derek’s apartment, he hadn’t followed an exact plan. Always be prepared, so he had learnt. One’s best plan could easily fail thanks to unexpected twists and turns. However, the need to offer at least some kind of comfort had driven him, and so he had found himself on the couch with a moody werewolf who refused to accept soothing words and responded to pain with glares and growls.

Until things had headed into an entirely different direction. Chris was convinced that either of them had benefitted from the way the situation had escalated. He had seen how Derek had responded to every touch, every kiss, to the way he had taken control, had led them through a night full of desperate passion.

The first warm sunrays found their way through the loft’s large windows, gently caressing exposed skin. Chris knew Derek was still asleep in his tight embrace, facing his chest with his back. The fact that he was allowed to hold the werewolf like that already revealed more than most would understand.

It was a thing about trust, about a dynamic only a born werewolf and an experienced hunter could relate to. Derek was craving a pack, the presence of an alpha. Or at least of an alpha-like person. No longer did he desire to become one himself: Derek wasn’t born to be an alpha. Able to shift into a full wolf? Yes. Leading a whole pack? Maybe. But not now.

Meanwhile, Chris was longing for something that was worth getting up in the morning. Something worth fighting for. The supernatural world had taken away everything he had ever loved. How could he possibly keep going? Maybe with someone by his side who craved company, belonging and a sense in life as much as him. Someone he could take care of.

Leaning in, Chris placed a lingering kiss to Derek’s shoulder, one hand loosening its tight grip on him. Lazily, he ran his fingers up and down the length of a muscular arm, the warmth of soft skin beneath their tips teasing his senses. He couldn’t help the hint of a smirk as one single word appeared in his mind for the split of a second.

Mine.

He would make a fantastic werewolf, Peter had said. Probably even a fantastic alpha. The dominant behavior, the ability to lead, the strength and bravery to fight, the loyalty towards the ones he loved...yes, there was a lot he had in common with those creatures he had hunted once.

Chris didn’t have the extraordinary senses of a werewolf, but he knew other ways to read a person. After all, a hunter had to be aware of body language and unspoken words if he aimed for success. So he didn’t miss the moment his loving ministration rose the man by his side from a surprisingly deep slumber. He could feel it in the change of breathing at first. The muscles tensed next, just to relax again a moment later as the werewolf’s senses didn’t pick up on any potential threats. Once again, a rush of contentment filled Chris as he realised that Derek made no attempt at backing off, at freeing himself. He remained where he was, unexpectedly relaxed, breathing in a soft, slow rhythm.

The wolf felt safe, and so did the man.

Neither of them spoke a word as time passed in silence that would never turn awkward. Chris knew he wouldn’t get any honest words out of Derek: not in a moment like this. Feeling safe and content...that was weakness to a man whose soul had been shattered into pieces on numerous occasions. He enjoyed it, needed it, but would never admit how much. And Chris wouldn’t push. Because if someone understood, it was him.

Instead, he loosened his grip a little bit more when he felt Derek move. He watched in silence as the younger man turned around so they were facing one another. Their eyes didn’t meet: Derek firmly refused to lift his gaze. Instead, he buried his face in the crook of Chris’s neck and took a deep breath. When the hunter’s arms closed around the muscular form, he found himself holding an even more relaxed, even warmer and softer man. 

Closeness and a familiar scent. It was everything the werewolf needed and exactly what the hunter could offer: a realisation that warmed his heart in a way that had been entirely unknown to him so far.

Releasing his breath in a sigh, Chris placed a lingering kiss into his partner’s sleep-ruffled hair before he closed his eyes. He doubted either of them would talk about what had happened the night before or what was happening now anytime soon. Neither he nor Derek were good with words when it came to deep emotions and the exposure of their vulnerable sides. But since he had made his entrance hours ago, something had changed, and for now, this knowledge was enough.


End file.
